


No Way

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Way

The entire time that you watched your twin and the shaggy haired man, you were shaking. You had no idea what was going on! And before you knew it, they were moving towards you. All you could do was look at them, terrified.

“We won’t hurt you.” He said gently, seeing your eyes water. “I’m Sam, this is Y/T/N.” He added, distracting you while your twin freed your hands.

Instantly, your hands ripped the gag from your mouth. You were gasping for air as you worked on untying your feet. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but you people are insane.” You were backing up towards the door, bumping into another warm body, causing you to scream.

“No way…” He breathed as you turned around. “Look at that, Sammy. You get to keep two of them away from scumbags.” He smirked, glancing at you. “Hey, kid. I’m Dean.”

Your eyes looked between the three of them, and you had nowhere to run. “Look, I don’t know who those people were, or what they wanted. I just want to go home!”

Your twin stepped forward. “I doubt you have one to go home to.” She told you sadly.

“Wh-what?”

Sam gave you a sad smile. “Were you taken from your home?” He asked, and you nodded. “Who else was home?”

Your mind was racing. “Uh… My parents, my younger brother…” Your face paled. “Phone.” seeing their faces you held out your hand. “Someone give me a goddamn phone!” Sam was the one who gave you his phone, a curious look on his face. Quickly, you dialed the number you needed and started pacing. “Come on, come on…. Pick up!” Starting to panic, you leaned against the wall and slid down a bit. “Zach! Please, please tell me that no one has come asking for me, or trying to see Xander.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as your forehead went to your knees, listening to whoever Zach was. The three of them went between watching you and watching out the door. While they assumed they had gotten them all, they couldn’t be too careful.

Your voice made them stare at you with wide eyes with it getting a bit angry. “Damn it, Zach! He’s my son, and if I want to question things while he’s with you, I will. Don’t start with me. I will be by to pick him up soon.” It was obvious that you were trying to control your tone with him.


End file.
